


Red Expectations

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Character Bashing, Drugs, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Military, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Substance Abuse, Threesome, Trauma, Yaoi, affair, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yami's husband dies at war and now he is left alone with his lover that he had been having an affair with, Yugi. He has a six year old child that he needs to take care of but his feelings and now some unexpecting news is making him think too much. what will he do when he receives a call that he'd thought he;d never get? AU. (Summary will be changed later)
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Atem/Yami Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Malik Ishtar/Yami Malik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Pain and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> Finally trying out a fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter One: Pain  
Tears ran down Yami’s cheeks as he clutched a picture of his late husband to his chest. His heart beat and gave off huge waves of pain which made him release more tears from his eyes. He just couldn’t believe it. His husband of six years, Atemu Sennen, the love of his life, the second light of his darkness, the moon to his night sky...had died in a bombing in Egypt.

Atemu was a military soldier ever since he turned 18 but he was dating Yami ever since their Sophomore year in High School. It was very hard having a long-distance relationship, but they made it work somehow. When Atemu was twenty-two and Yami was twenty one, the soldier proposed to Yami and that same night, they made love and Yami got pregnant. Nine months later, their baby boy, Heba, was born and they got married. Now at age twenty-eight, Atemu exploded along with two others - a mother and a father.

A sob left Yami’s throat and mouth as Yami kept thinking of his now dead husband. He hadn’t seen his handsome face in a week and only heard his wonderful voice two days ago. Heba was told the news about his father as well and he was mourning with the military stuffed bear his daddy had gotten him.

“I told you, Ate... I told you...you should have stayed for the extra month… and now you’re dead...” Yami cried into the picture frame. It was a picture of him, Atemu, Heba, on a picnic along with a very good friend of theirs, Yugi. They had a wonderful time together and that was when Yami got impregnated twice. That was just a month ago.

A soft knock on his bedroom door and Yami’s cries stopped immediately. He looked up and sniffled, trying to make sure that his voice was not as shaky as he knew it was.

“Erm, uh, w-who is it?” Yami called.

“Love?” It was Yugi. “Can I come in? It’s Yugi.”

Yami ran to the door and opened it. He pulled the older, stronger, and taller boy into his bedroom and buried his face into his chest as he let out his pain. Yugi looked at Yami sadly and wrapped his arms around him as he closed the door. He rubbed his back and soon, picked Yami up and set him on the bed and let him continue crying.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yugi asked when he heard the sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups.

“A-Atemu doesn’t know about us... he still thinks that I am faithful... I am though, because you love him too, right?” Yami asked in a broken tone.

Yugi swallowed roughly and nodded as he closed his eyes. He truly did love Atemu and Yami. The problem was that Atemu didn’t want a third person in the relationship. Yami and Yugi hooked up when Atemu was deployed for the fifth time in three years. The mother was sick and tired of feeling lonely when Atemu was not there and he couldn’t help it. He and Yugi had an affair and it didn’t stop, only when Atemu was back home though.

Yugi opened his eyes and gave a small, sad smile when Yami wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't help but lean down and capture Yami’s lips in his and pulled him close. He gave a soft moan when he felt like he could taste both Atemu and Yami at the same time and pulled away, chuckling when he saw Yami’s cheek quite red.

“Sorry, love... I just couldn’t help it,” Yugi murmured as he stroked Yami’s hair.

Yami teared up some more and nuzzled the hand a little. “You kiss just like Atemu...or is that just me? It doesn’t matter, I guess. I-I needed the love,” he whispered.

Yugi nodded and kissed his nose gently. He continued to hold Yami until it hit midnight when he heard Heba’s sobbing go silent. He looked at Yami and nodded and went to check on the child to make sure he was alright and saw that he was fast asleep in bed, even though his heart broke when he saw dried up tear marks on his face. He quietly closed the door and went to Yami’s room and heard the shower opening. An idea popped up into mind and he gave a soft groan when he felt his member start to get hard. They were both love deprived and they both needed comfort. Yugi quickly got the things he needed ready before he went to the bathroom and stripped himself of all clothing.

“Yugi? What are you-ah!” Yami gasped as he felt Yugi’s cold arms wrap around his waist and shivered. He blushed darkly when he felt he was getting hard and looked over his shoulder. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt Yugi’s lips on his own and held onto him when he felt hands roam over his body. From his head and hair all the way down to his ankles and knees. He didn’t touch a specific area however and Yami was starting to go crazy. Yami fully turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him even more passionately. Yugi moaned in surprise but held him by his ass and hips and made Yami wrap his legs around his waist. Yugi pinned him to the tile wall and broke the kiss partially, their lips still touching one another as they panted.

“Y-Yugi… w-we shouldn’t...” Yami murmured against his lips as he placed a hand on Yugi’s strong chest, shivering at the cold tile on his back.

“Love… we need love… we need to see that Atemu may be in heaven but… he’ll always be here. He will understand why we did it. He knows that we love each other… Yami, we can’t mourn over his death... he’d want us to be happy and move on,” Yugi whispered as he gently rubbed Yami’s belly. “Please...”

Yami looked down before he closed his eyes. He’d known Atemu ever since he was a baby and he knew Yugi was right. Atemu didn’t like to mourn and he knew that Atemu wouldn’t like it when people would mourn for him. He opened his eyes and gave a nod and gasped as he was kissed again and groaned. Yugi smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss and stepping out of the shower. Yami shivered again as he felt the cold wind hit his back and winced when he was thrown onto the bed.

“Careful,” Yami pouted.

Yugi smirked and nodded and leaned down to suck on Yami’s neck as he sneakily tied Yami down to the bed. He knew Yami loved being the slave of the relationship and he wanted Yami to be happy. They both knew that Atemu would always be king so Yugi would be prince. Yami gave a soft moan as he felt Yugi sucking on a sensitive spot and tried to touch Yugi, but found out that he was tied up.

“Yugi?” Yami blushed. “What is this?”

Yugi pulled back as he chuckled. “I know you love being a slave when we play… Atemu will be our king and I will be your prince,” he said and pointed to a picture of Atemu that was watching them.

Yami looked at the picture and sighed softly. Yugi was mourning...but in a different way. He nodded and kissed Yugi when the man leaned down to kiss him. He moaned when Yugi started to kiss from his lips, to his jaw, down his neck, and now to his chest. His own member was starting to become hard and he wanted to feel Yugi inside of him. He whined as he felt Yugi at his stomach but smiled when he felt and saw Yugi kiss his stomach and whisper something to the baby before he licked his navel and continued down south. Yami gasped and cried out loudly when he felt a moist tongue lick at him, and he tightly pulled on his restraints.

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi smirked and inserted a finger inside of Yami as he played with Yami's base in his mouth. He loved the feeling of Yami wriggle beneath him, but he loved it when Atemu's spirit was watching him ravish their love... even though Atemu didn't know in real life. He felt that Yami was about to come and finished off preparing him. He removed his fingers and locked Yami's inner essence off before he position himself at Yami's entrance. The older man looked at Yami.

"Do you want the restraints off?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded as he panted and rubbed his wrists when he was free. His legs were still tied but he didn't mind as much. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held back a scream when Yugi thrusted into him and hit his special spot. Yugi smirked as he hit bullseye and continued to hit that place. Soon, they were both panting heavily and Yami was moaning like a bitch in heat. Yugi's hand was on the other side of Yami's head to keep steady.

"Y-Yugi, I'm about to cum!" Yami cried.

"M-Me too... t-together!" Yugi groaned and reached down and pumped Yami in time with his thrusts.

Soon, both of them cried out and came at the same time. Yugi collapsed onto Yami but was careful with the baby. When Yugi was laying down, Yami snuggled into his chest and stroked his chest, liking the feeling of when Yugi was inside of him.

A few minutes of only panting was heard.

"Yami?" Yugi called gently. "When is Atemu's funeral?"

"Tomorrow. I know Atemu didn't want a big funeral. It's just me, Heba, you, Joey, Kaiba, and the rest of the gang," Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Alright. And Yami? Remember that I love you so much."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He felt a little better and he kind of felt like Atemu was with him, but he stilled his missed his presence. Yugi leaned down and kissed his head before he held Yami tight, closed his eyes, and also fell asleep.


	2. Anguish

Chapter Two: Anguish 

Yami gave a soft moan as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that the sky was still dark and groaned when he realized that he couldn’t fall back asleep. It usually always happens when something bad happened...and something horrible happened yesterday. All the pain and loneliness that Yami felt yesterday slapped him in the ass and face when he remembered, and his eyes started to water. Atemu was gone and now it was up to him and maybe Yugi to help him raise Heba into a good man. After a few minutes, Yami realized that he was alone and frowned. Where was Yugi? He heard some laughing in the kitchen and decided to find out why.

He stood up and grabbed some clean clothes before heading into the shower. A blush laid on his cheeks as he remembered what he did here with Yugi last night. It was wonderful...but it would have been better if Atemu was still alive. Yami got out of the shower a few minutes later, got dressed, and went downstairs. What he saw made him smile happily. He saw that Yugi was playing with Heba one of his favorite games - duel monsters. Atemu would always play with him at breakfast time and he remembered how Yami would scold him all the time because of it. It was a good moment. Maybe Yugi could help.

“Yugi, I beat you again!” the six year old giggled as he held up his dark magician card. “I tribute my two monsters on the field and summon dark magician! Once I do that, I can attack your lousy Kuribo!”

Yugi gave a smile and clapped his hands. “Well done, punk. But Kuriboh is no lousy monster. Your father gave me that card, you know... he said that when it’s a bad time...he comes out. And you know what, kid? I’m going to give it to you,” Yugi said and handed the card that was on the table to Heba.

Heba gasped and quickly took the card. “Really?! Thank you, Yugi!” he squealed before he hugged Yugi, finished his breakfast, and ran back to his room to add Kuriboh to his collection. Yami smiled and walked out of his hiding spot and wrapped his arms around his waist,

“You’re really great to him,” Yami murmured into Yugi’s shoulder as he laid his head down. “He loves you.”

“And I love him too. And you, Yami. How are you feeling?” Yugi asked as he sat Yami down and handed him a plate of pancakes.

Yami smiled gratefully and took a few bites out of his food before he answered.

“Fine, I guess. I miss him. Got a text from Seto that Atemu’s funeral is around five tonight. So, we have some time to kill,” Yami said. “I also have to get Heba ready for school even though it starts at eight. It’s six now, right?”

“Yup,” Yugi chirped and started to wash the dishes.

Yami finished eating and set the plate in the dishwasher before he started to head his way upstairs. Before he did though, Yugi grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Yami’s cheeks kept their blush all the way upstairs and to his bedroom. He got redressed and put on a more feminine like outfit - a pair of black skinny jeans and a crop top with one of Atemu’s large and baggy sweatshirts on. He put his hair up in a bun and put some lotion on his face before he went to Heba’s room.

“Heba? My little prince?” Yami called into the room.

“Yes, mama?” Heba called back as he rummaged through his card collection.

Yami walked into the room and gasped at how messy it was. He looked at his son as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face. He had told Heba to clean his room a few days ago and now it looked like this...but he won’t say anything as he knew Heba was still sad about losing his father.

“Come on. We need to get you ready for school and then you can watch some TV,” Yami said.

“I don’t want to,” Heba said. “The kids bully me.”

“Then I will talk to the principal and teacher, Heba. Please, don’t argue with me,” Yami pleaded.

Heba threw his cards on the floor and loudly stood up. He looked at Yami with a glare, which surprised him, and stomped out of his room and to the bathroom right down the hall where his clothes were laid out. Yami watched him walk with a hurt frown and looked up when Yugi walked up the stairs, a worried look on his face.

“What happened?” Yugi asked.

“Heba... I think he’s mad at me. He wouldn’t change the first time I asked and when I asked a second time, he ran away...did I do something wrong?” Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami sympathetically and kissed his head. “No, baby. I’ll take care of him. Go and rest up,” he said.

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi walked away. He looked down as tears pooled in his eyes and walked to his bedroom and closed the door. He let the tears drop from his eyes as he collapsed in a heap mess. First, he lost his husband and now he may have lost his child. What else could go wrong? Yami cried himself to sleep a few minutes later and was woken up an hour or so later.

“Wha?” Yami mumbled groggily.

“It’s time for you to take Heba to school,” Yugi whispered.

Yami sighed and shook his head. “Can you take him? I think I want to be alone for now,” he said.

Yugi sighed as well and gave a nod and kissed his head before he grabbed Heba’s hand and took him to the car. Yami laid in bed for a few more hours until it was time for him to get up and do some chores around the house while Yugi was out...he cried for most of it, but he did it.


	3. Funeral

Chapter Three: Funeral

A couple of hours later Yami woke up to someone shaking him. He groaned softly before he opened his eyes and looked at the person who was shaking his shoulder, rubbing his eyes.

"Yami, it's time to wake up love, its three thirty," Yugi said softly as he rubbed Yami's back.

Yami yawned and nodded as he slowly sat up, holding his head as it started to hurt. "Is Heba home?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's doing some homework since he already showered. Speaking of showering, you should as well. You look horrible," Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes and stood up. He couldn't help but smile a little when Yugi kissed his head and cheek and hugged him tightly. He felt Yugi's arms around him as he hugged back and relaxed in his warmth. God...he really needed Yugi right now. He pulled away after a minute and went to get some clothes before heading to the bathroom. He set his clothes down on the toilet where he usually always puts his clothing and gasped as he saw himself in the mirror. He really did look disgusting. Bags were clearly shown under his eyes and he looked pale. Was this because of his developing depression?

Yami's face turned from pale white to a sick green color and he quickly pushed off his clothes to the ground and opened the toilet seat just in time to puke up what he ate hours ago. He heard the door open as he hurled and felt a small pair of hands on his back, rubbing in a circular motion. After Yami finished puking, he collapsed in a heap of sobs. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, mama," Heba whimpered. "I didn't mean to be mean…"

Yami hugged his son tightly. "It's alright...It's alright my baby boy...Heba...I love you so much and soon...you'll have a little sister or brother," he cried out.

He felt Heba hug him tighter and he just cried. The loss of losing Atemu and the mini fight with Heba really brought him down. A couple of minutes later, a large pair of arms wrapped around them and Yami looked up and smiled weakly at Yugi.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered.

"Don't apologize, but you should really get ready," Yugi said with a quiet chuckle.

Yami smiled and nodded. He kissed Heba's head and handed him to Yugi before closing the door. He stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and took in how good the water felt on his skin and washed his body with his and Atemu's favorite body wash, a soothing lavender scent. After a few minutes, Yami got out, dried himself, and got dressed.

He wore a simple black pair of dress pants and a black shirt and suit. On top of that, however, laid Atemu's best tie. A Christmas present that Atemu had gotten when he started dating Yami years ago. It was crimson with strips of darker red going all through it. Yami looked at himself in the mirror before he grabbed a beautiful crimson rose and placed it near his neck where Atemu would always out it...

He fucking missed his husband.

Knocking on the door broke Yami out of his dream land.

"You ready?" Yugi asked as he peeked inside.

Yugi was wearing the same thing, but the tie was amethyst. Little Heba came into the bathroom and hugged his mama. He wore the same exact thing as Yami. Yami patted his son's back and nodded as he walked out of the bathroom. He was glad that his belly bump was barely showing as if it wasn't, there would be problems with Atemu's family. Yami stopped dead in his tracks as tears dim his eyes. He totally forgot that they were suffering too. He'd meet them at the funeral, and they would talk there though. Yami looked at Yugi when he felt the older boy hold his hand and smiled.

"Are you and Yugi a thing now?" Heba asked.

Yami looked at Yugi and then at Heba and nodded. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" He said.

Heba nodded and went to the car. A few minutes later, Yami and Yugi walked out as well with the things they needed and got into the car. Yami turned on the car and drove out of the driveway and to the funeral.

It took only ten minutes, but to Yugi and Yami it seemed like an eternity. Heba was humming to some music and watching the outside world. Yami found a parking space and parked there before getting out. He held Heba's hand and he, Yugi, and his son walked into the place. Yami looked around the grave site and saw Atemu's cousin, Seto, quite quickly as he was tall. He walked over and gave a sad smile when Heba ran over, calling out for his uncle Seto.

Seto turned around and caught Heba with a smile. "Hey, buddy."

"Thanks for setting all of this up, Seto," Yami said.

"Of course. Atemu would try to do the same for me as well. Atemu's parents and sister are at the front but be careful. They seem sour. I'll take care of Heba," Seto said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks so much," he said gratefully.

Seto nodded and walked away with Heba in his arms. He sighed and turned to Yugi who was talking to Mokuba before he walked over to the Sennen family. Atemu had a younger sister named Mana, and the two of them have been best friends. Their parents however...he was hesitant. They didn't like that their son was gay and now dead.

"I'm, excuse me Mrs. and Mr. Sennen..." Yami swallowed lightly. "I'm so sorry about the loss of your so-"

"Save it," Atemu's father, Aknamkanon, snapped as he laid an arm over his wife's shoulder as she cried. "You made us lose our son!"

Yami's eyes widened in hurt. "What? I would never..." he whispered.

Mana stood up and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder in sympathy. "Yami, mom found out that she was pregnant and lost the baby. Now she lost Atemu and she's afraid. Dad is angry because he wanted grandkids from Atemu so he could remember him by the kids and to continue on his legacy," she said.

"But Heba is Atemu's son...his blood," Yami said quietly.

"I know. We just have to prove it to them, but just not right now," Mana said.

Yami teared up at the rejection of his late husband's family and nodded. Mana hugged Yami tight before she went back to her family and comforted them. Yami walked away from them and sat in his seat in the first row. He let out his tears as he started to cry softly and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing it turned out bad, huh?" Yugi said as he sat down.

Yami nodded and let Yugi sit next to him. He placed his head on Yugi's shoulder and waited until the funeral started. It did about five minutes later and Seto was the first one to talk.

"Thank you everyone for coming. In this day, many of us mourn for our friend and family but we all know that he would not want that. He'd want us to be happy and free and to think that his passing was for good. He left me a will just in case something like this happened. I will read it now," Seto said and looked around for anyone who wanted to object before he pulled out a piece of paper and started to read it. "If the people whom I care about is listening or reading this, then that means I died. I want everyone to know that I love everyone the same, but maybe my Yami and son more. But that's despite this. As you know, I work on the military. I want Bakura, Seto, and Marik to split my guns evenly amongst them. As for my bullets, I want Yami to keep half and give the rest to Heba. For Ryou, Malik, and Joey, I want you three to keep the house that is right next to mine and Yami's and make sure that my family is safe. But make sure your families don't fuck it up. For my Mama, Dad, and Mana, I want them to keep everything I have in their house. For my Yami and Heba, my hearts, my lights, you will keep my soul, my money, my love, my body, and my thoughts with you. Write to me every once in awhile. I love you. Yugi, you drunk fucker, take care of them. Hopefully...I get to see all of you guys soon, but only when the time comes!"

By now, everyone was in tears and the back row, who contained Ryou, Malik, and Joey, walked to the grave and did their things. The rest of the five rows did the same and Yami and the gang met outside.

"Thanks for coming," Yami sniffled as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Ryou hugged him and nodded. "Of course. Me and the others should leave though, but you better call if you need anything," he said.

Yami smiled and nodded and watched as Ryou, Joey, Malik, and their lovers walked away. He sighed and set Heba into the car as Seto and Yugi talked. But when they finished, Yugi and Yami went home and Seto watched with no expression on his face. He just hoped that his aunt, uncle, and cousin won't do anything crazy.


	4. Drama

Chapter Four: Drama

Yami, Yugi, and Heba made it home and the six year old quickly went to his room. He wanted to cry, but he hated doing so when his mom was watching. Yami watched him sadly before he sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of light red wine and poured himself a glass. He saw Yugi watch him with annoyance and shrugged as he took a sip.

“One glass a day won’t hurt the baby,” Yami said.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Yugi said as he grabbed the wine bottle and dumped the whole thing out. “You're pregnant. Come on, let’s go shower. You need it and I’m sure you need to release some emotions.”

Yami looked down as Yugi talked, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Yugi gave a small, sad smile and wrapped an arm around Yami’s waist before he led him to the bathroom. A pair of comfy and warm pyjamas were already in the bathroom, so all that needed to be done was showering. Yugi helped Yami strip out of his clothing as he saw that Yami was struggling a little bit.

Yami’s cheeks blossomed in a blush as he felt Yami’s hands roam around his body for a second before pulling away. He looked at Yugi and he just couldn’t help but leaned close to him and capture his lips in a kiss. Yugi gasped out of surprise but quickly kissed back, protectively wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Their tongues danced with each other and teeth clashed with one another. They felt jolts of pain but at the same time they felt jolts of pleasure. Were they needy with lust?

Yami pulled back after a while and blushed when he saw that a thin strand of saliva was connecting them both. Yugi chuckled and stroked his cheek and shivered when he realized that Yami was in his arms, naked. He looked at him up and down and smiled at the boy that his love had and looked at Yami with wanting permission. Yami saw this and gave a nod. He was sad. He wanted to be happy. He really did.

Yugi leaned down and pulled one of Yami’s erect nipples into his mouth and started to suck and play with it as his hands played with the other. Yami gasped and gave a moan as he was very sensitive there. He ran his hands and fingers through Yugi’s hair and trembled as he leaned onto the sink. His lover really did have a talented tongue...Yami whined as he felt Yugi switch nipples and yelped as his left nipple was bitten quite harshly.

“Yugi, what the hell?” Yami pouted and gasped as Yugi moved them to the floor.

“You’re pregnant and I know what you love... I’m going to please you without my dick,” Yugi said with a chuckle.

Yami blushed at how blunt Yugi was and slapped his shoulder lightly. Yugi laughed a little before he leaned down and started to kiss Yami gently yet passionately. Yami kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Yugi gave a small smile before he pulled away and started playing with his neck. His hands were all over Yami’s body, caressing, pinching, and all the like as he pleasured Yami. He wanted him to feel good and not feel and not sad anymore. He missed Atemu dearly but know it was his turn to take care of Yami.

“Yugi…” Yami whined as he felt his member start to grow hard.

“Yes...?” Yugi hissed out quietly as he nibbled on Yami’s ear.

“D-Don’t tease...” Yami pouted and gently tugged on Yugi’s hair which made the older man’s head go back a few centimeters.

Yugi gave a small growl but smirked. He pulled away from Yami’s upper body and moved to his lower body. He placed his hands on his hips and licked the tip of Yami’s member, purring at the taste. He missed this. Yami cried out a little and clung to the walls. After some time licking, Yugi deep throated the mother and almost choked when Yami came a few minutes later.

“Yugi! Oh my, Ra, I am so sorry,” Yami said with a dark blush as he sat up and patted Yugi’s back as he heard his lover cough.

Yugi swallowed what he could and panted as he nodded to Yami. he smiled and leaned over to kiss Yami before standing up and turning in the water, making sure that it was a good temperature. Once it was, Yugi set Yami in the tub. Yami sighed as he started to relax in the water and mostly let Yugi wash him. It was very soothing, and it was making him sleepy. Yugi couldn’t help but smile when he saw Yami close his eyes and quickly fall asleep. He finished washing and rinsing him off before grabbing a towel and picking him. He dried Yami off and got him dressed in a nightgown and set him in bed. He made sure that his lover was asleep before kissing his head and leaving the bedroom.

“Y-Yugi?”

Yugi turned around when he heard sniffling and gave a sad smile when he saw Heba peeking out of his room, the teddy bear that Atemu had given him was in his arms and his face covered with tears and old dried up tear marks. He kneeled down and opened up his arms and hugged Heba when the six year old ran into him.

“What is it, little guy?” Yugi asked as he gently stroked his head.

“C-Can we play duel Monsters a-again?” Heba stuttered as a sob left his lips.

Yugi hugged Heba tightly and nodded. “Of course. Go get your cards. I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” he said.

Heba sniffled and nodded, turning around and running back to his room to get his cards as Yugi waited for him. Yugi, when he saw he was alone, released a few tears of his own. He felt bad for Yami and Heba. They had to suffer so much. Yugi did as well, but it wasn't as much as they were. He quickly wiped away his eyes and smiled when he saw Heba walk in and sit in the chair opposite from Yugi.

“Let’s duel!”

Chapter Five: Taken

Yami jumped up from his sleep when he heard the loud bangs coming from his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and panted as he tried to calm down, but he was starting to get afraid. He was hearing his door start to shift away because of the force. The sounds of yelling, screaming, and crying could be heard. What the hell was going on? Yami walked to his door and opened it up. His eyes widened when he saw Aknamkanon, Amara, Yugi, Mana, and little Heba outside in the halls.

“What’s going on?!” Yami shouted when he saw that Yugi was pinned to the wall.

Aknamkanon turned around before he stomped his way to Yami. He grabbed him with both shoulders and roughly pinned him to the wall. Yami cried out in pain and held his stomach as he was afraid of losing the baby. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw what Yami's father-in-law was doing and tried to get up, but he was too hurt.

"You! You don't deserve anything from what Atemu has given you! You are foul!" Aknamkanon shouted into Yami's face.

Tears rolled down Yami's face as he was being yelled at. "I-I'm sorry...but I didn't do anything-" he cried out as he was slapped and thrown onto the ground when Aknamkanon slapped him. Hard.

"Dad! Stop this!" Mana screamed and tried to crawl to Yami but Yugi held her back.

"You are a piece of bullshit! You tainted our son! You killed him! I should have you arrested!" Aknamkanon shouted at Yami as he kicked his stomach and chest.

Yami cried and screamed as he tried to cover up. Yugi had gotten up and pushed Aknamkanon away from Yami and used his body as a shield to protect Yami and the baby. This angered Aknamkanon and he started to beat the shit out of Yugi and soon, Yami. Mana was screaming and crying at her father for him to stop as Amara just watched with an emotionless expression on her face. She was holding Heba as the six year old cried into her chest.

Minutes had passed but it seemed like hours. The front door to Yami's house was flung open and the shouts of Seto, Bakura, Marik, and the others were heard, calling for their friends. They heard the screams and cries and they ran upstairs. The lights of the relationship all froze when they saw that Yugi and Yami were getting beaten by Aknamkanon but Seto and the other two moved fast. They ran over and Marik and Bakura pinned Aknamkanon to the wall as Seto drew a pistol that he had obtained from Atemu's will.

"Enough, uncle! You are killing him! You're killing both of them!" Seto shouted.

"You fool, do you not see this!? That whore is with this pig! He killed Atemu to be with Yugi!" Aknamkanon growled as he spat at his nephew.

Seto shook his head and pulled out his phone. He dialed the emergency number and watched his lover, along with Ryou and Malik, ran to Yami and Yugi and checked on them. He saw that Ryou had paled even more and we walked to them.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"Yami is bleeding from his regions. I think he's pregnant, but he hasn't told anyone yet," Ryou said with somber.

Seto's eyes widened with fury and he sharply turned to Aknamkanon. "Aknamkanon, I swear to Ra that if that baby dies, you will too!"

No one saw Amara pick Heba up and walk downstairs with him. Nor did they hear the car get started nor see the car drive away from the house with the child inside. Mana was helping Yami as she knew a little bit of medical things. She held Yugi's and Yami's head still and checked their pluses as they were unconscious and hurt. The paramedics and police came minutes after and Aknamkanon was arrested as the lovers were taken to ambulances and driven as fast as they could to the hospital.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, Bakura, Marik and Seto looked at each other. Some had tears in their eyes, other disbelief, but many had furry in their eyes. Aknamkanon would lay for what he did. He would pay dearly.

~

Yami started to whimper as he started to wake up. A wave of pain and grogginess hit him, and his half opened eyes quickly shut. He felt a hand on his own hand, and he heard soft whispering near him but he couldn't listen. They were muffled to his hearing.

"Bakura, go get the doctor. Yami needs something to get rid of the extra sedatives in his system," Mana said to the male behind her.

Bakura nodded and quickly did as he was asked. Everyone crowded around Yami's bed, but they were shooed away by the doctor. Yami was injected with a reversal medication and as the drugs took effect, the doctor examined him.

"Yami?" The doctor called. "It's Isis, your doctor. I need you to tell me, do you feel any pain?"

Yami whimpered and groaned again, his eyes heavily opening just a few centimeters. He gave a nod and let himself sink into the bed. Isis gave him another type of pain medication and left the room so that the friends could talk.

Seto sat down and took Yami's other hand. "Yami? How do you feel?" He asked anxiously.

"T-Tired...hurt…" Yami whispered before he suddenly remembered something. "Yugi? Baby?"

Seto sighed as he looked down. He patted Joey's hand when he felt it on his shoulders and gave a sad smile to Yami. Yami opened his eyes a little and frowned as he started to get scared. What happened? He turned to his side when he saw Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik walk away.

"Yami," Seto said as he took Yami's attention once again. "I-I don't know how to explain this to you, but the baby is fine. The doctor said that you may have twins or triplets depending on how knocked up you were, but they are fine."

"Yugi? What of Yugi?" Yami asked as he started to sit up, whimpering as his heart monitor started to beep loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Yami. Yugi...he's in a comma. Dad kicked him in the head, but he wasn't too injured. We don't know when or if he'll wake up," Mana said

Yami teared up and started to sob. Mana hugged Yami and Seto hugged his family. Joey watched with a somber look before he kissed Seto's cheek and went to go to Yugi's room as he knew that they needed some time alone.

A couple of hours passed by and Bakura looked up. A smirk was placed on his lips when he saw Yami being wheeled into the room.

"Lookie, cookie. Here's Yami!" Bakura laughed.

Yami blushed and looked at Yugi and his heart broke. He saw many wires on Yugi and heard many beeps. What was worse was that he looked awful...blood was down his face and his chest, arms, and possibly legs were wrapped in tight linen. He was wheeled by Mana closer to Yugi and he held Yugi's hand and kissed his hand.

"Yugi, wake up... I love you... me and the babies need you…" Yami whispered.

Everyone in the room awed but the statement made Marik wonder something. He knew that Yami had a child, but where was he? He cleared his throat and crossed his arms when he caught everyone's attention and asked the dreaded question.

"Um, where's Heba?"


End file.
